Before Forever
by Star4Him
Summary: Before Danielle was a princess, she was a little girl. How did she survive 10 years of Rodmilla? And what was Henry problem with being royal? A look at how they became who they are now known as.
1. De Barbarac family

"There you are princess," Auguste lifted the little girl and spun her around. "That was for the little girl in you," he smiled as she giggled. "And this," he handed her a small book, "is for the young woman you are becoming."

"Papa, what is this one?" Danielle opened the book. "It's empty."

"Yes, you've always been an observer, darling. Write what you see and remember history is written by those who know it not."

"Monsieur," Louise nodded to Auguste, "Mademoiselle, happy birthday." Her daughter followed her carrying a new dress.

"Thank you," Danielle exclaimed as she hugged both women.

"Be careful of the dress," Paulette admonished as she handed Danielle the dress. "Dinner is ready, monsieur.'

Auguste laughed indulgently. "Put the gifts away, Danielle." Danielle ran up the stairs. Auguste looked at Louise and Paulette. They'd done as well as they could for his daughter. Oh, Nicole, if only you could be here. She needs training in being a woman. Into his mind flashed a memory of a dark haired woman he'd met on his last trip. What was her name?-Rodmilla. If he remembered correctly she had two daughters. Danielle needed some civilized children about. He and Nicole had always wanted a large family. But, Nicole was gone and he needed to think of his daughter now. Rodmilla had been unnaturally kind to him, he would encourage her attentions. Danielle clattered down the stair waking him from his thoughts. He offered her his arm and when she took it he escorted her into dinner.

"Into bed," Louise ordered.

Where's papa?"

"I'll find him-after you get in bed," Louise promised. Auguste opened the door just in time to see Danielle flopping onto the bed.

"Find who?" he called from the doorway.

"Papa," she cried picking up La Sainte Bible. "We never finished Joseph. I've missed your voice."

"Only my voice."

"No," she giggled as I sat on the bed, "all of you, but 'specially your voice."

"I see," he took the book and began where they had left off. "But while Joseph was there in the prison,the Lord was with him; he showed him kindness and granted him favor in the eyes of the prison warden. So the warden put Joseph in charge of all those held in the prison, and he was made responsible for all that was done there. The warden paid no attention to anything under Joseph's care, because the Lord was with Joseph and gave him success in whatever he did." Auguste read on until he suddenly found that he was the only one still listening. With a quick kiss on her forehead, he left Danielle to sleep.

Genesis 39:20b-23 NIV


	2. A mother and sisters!

"Oh Paulette, it feels just like Christmas. I get a mother and sisters in one day." The eight year old danced around, glowing with excitement.

"Yes it's going to be very exciting, around her, with the Baroness and all." Even Paulette had caught some of her young mistress's enthusiasm. "Oh hold still." The Master would have a fit if his girl were not dressed when he arrived with her new family. Danielle merely slipped free of Paulette's grasp, too energetic to hold still a moment.

Louise rushed about readying the room. "The master deserves some happiness after all this time, bringing up the child on his own." Paulette sighed as she chased Danielle. But Louise continued on, "she must be lovely."

"I hope she likes me," Danielle said it like a question.

"She'll love you," Louise lifted her finger, "just be the little angel I knows in there somewhere." Paulette looked down at Danielle flopped across the bed.

"And don't go chew on the bones at dinner and give yourself away," Paulette admonished. Inwardly she hoped the baroness would fulfill Danielle's dream of a mother. She couldn't imagine life without Louise. Pebbles sounded on the window and Danielle scrambled across the bed. Danielle peered out the window heedless of Paulette. An exasperated Paulette called after her," child, your father arrives any moment." Paulette followed her to the window to see Danielle's young friend.

"Gustave, I told you, not today."

"You look like a girl," the sandy-haired boy cried irritatingly.

"That's what I am half-wit." Danielle's temper, inherited from her mother, flared.

"Yeah, but today you look it."

"Boy or girl, I can still whip you," an insulted Danielle called down.

"Ha," Gustave smirked as Danielle fled to the stairs unable to resist his challenge.

They chased each other about the yard before finding a mud puddle in the fields. Danielle tired of simply throwing mud and pushed Gustave in. Gustave grabbed her arm to pull her in when she heard her father's voice. Gustave let go of her arm in surprise. But Danielle took off for the courtyard calling, "papa." He laughed as she threw her arms around him.

"Look at you, just as I left. I'll wager your friend, Gustave is around here."

"No, sir," she giggled, "I slaughtered him." A very muddy Gustave finally rounded the corner of the house a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well," he laughed and then sighed, "I had hoped to present a little lady. I suppose you'll have to do. Danielle may I present the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent…" He turned her to face a beautiful woman. Her face was pale. Her hair was dark. Her posture was straight. Her silver dress and two necklaces sparkled in the sun. "…and her daughters-Marguerite and Jaqueline." Hers sisters stood behind their mother, dressed in fancy dresses of red and green with their hair held back. Danielle was aware of her own muddy dress and loose hair. But she also felt sympathy for them-how could they play in such clothing.

"Hello Danielle," Rodmilla spoke, "at last we meet. Your father speaks of nothing else. Ladies, say hello to your new step-sister."

Her step-sisters curtsied in unison, "mademoiselle."

"Danielle, go and wash," her father said and then turned to give Maurice instructions.

A contented Danielle lay on her bed that night. Her father smiled down at her, "I almost forgot." He handed her a small cloth bag.

She opened it eagerly, "Utopia." She turned to over in her hands.

"It might be a bit thick for an eight year old. But I thought we could add it to our library."

"Will you read some?"

"It's been a long day." He sighed.

"And you" she teasingly reminded him, "are a husband now."

"Yes, I'm a husband, but a father first and forever." He sighed. "We've been to peas in a pod, you and I, for a long time, this will take some getting used to. His eyes held a faraway look. Danielle didn't like to see him so sad.

"Did you see the way they ate their supper? It was perfect-like a dance."

He looked down at her, "do you like them?"

"Very much."

"Good, good," a tired smile lit his face, "because I have to go to Avignon in a fortnight."

"But, papa, you just got back."

"I know."

Danielle knew she could not keep him from going. But still she didn't know if they liked her yet. "For how long? she looked at him pleadingly. How long would he leave her this time?

"Only three weeks."

"One," she begged.

"Two," he countered.

"One," she argued.

"Two."

She held out her hand for rock, paper, scissors. As her scissors cut into his paper, he conceded, "alright, one."

"Come on, go to sleep." He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight."

Hey leave me a review, pretty please. Thanks


	3. A Father?

Mother, Marguerite, Danielle and Jaqueline waited outside to say goodbye. Even a dozen servants awaited his send off. When her new (Two weeks still counts as new, right?) father stepped through the doorway, he was pulling his riding gloves on. He was the only happy one around her. He was already riding off, without getting to know them at all. "I've never seen so many gloomy faces around her. I'll be back in a week." Still not fair to bring them here and then leave, even for a week. He bent to kiss mother's check.

But she almost pushed him away. "Then go, the sooner you leave, the sooner we can celebrate your return." Trust mother to find any excuse for a party.

"Perhaps, by then, the three of you will have gotten to know each other." He nodded to each of the girls, before kneeling in front of Danielle. "I'm counting on you to teach them the ropes around here. The Baroness isn't used to getting her hands dirty." Mother would be delighted, she was inordinately proud of her lily white hands. One day Jaqueline hoped he'd look at her as he looked at Danielle. She hoped he'd be proud of her like he is of Danielle. Maurice held his horse as he mounted. Jaqueline hoped she didn't look ridiculous, as she stared at him hoping he'd look at her once more. He dropped the reins and Maurice handed them back. "Thank you, Maurice." He looked at his hands confused. He must have been up late reading to Danielle.

They had barely wished him a safe journey when mother called the girls back to their studies. Danielle tried to make her wait, "its tradition. He always waves at the gate."

But with a patronizing smile mother swept inside anyway. Marguerite followed willingly and when Jacqueline sensed she had no choice, she followed as well. It was Danielle screams, "papa, papa, papa," that alerted mother to a problem. Mother turned and Jacqueline followed her out the door. Father lay at the end of the driveway. Danielle was running toward him.

"Auguste," mother screamed as she ran toward him. I took off after her along with all the servants. She was at his side in a moment. "Auguste," she called, "Auguste." Danielle was also shaking him. I was close enough to see him reach a hand for Danielle and whisper something to her. Then he slumped down unbreathing. "No," mother screamed to the wind.

"Papa," Danielle screamed.

Jacqueline felt her dreams of a father crumble. She blinked back the tears filling her eyes. But they spilled over and down her checks.

Mother was weeping now, "Auguste, you cannot leave me here. You cannot leave me here." Maurice lifted mother and let her cry on his shoulder. But Danielle refused to be parted from her father.

One of the servants noticed Jacqueline standing there, crying. "Here," she handed Jacqueline a handkerchief, "dry your eyes." She hugged the girl to herself. "Come inside." Jacqueline allowed herself to be propelled inside.

Get ahold of yourself. You've survived so far without a father. You'll just have to do without. Though she'd barely known Auguste de Barbarac, Jacqueline felt a strange sense of loss at his death. 


End file.
